In refineries and solids handling systems, there is a need for a slide valve and a wedge valve in which the wear-prone parts can readily and easily be removed through the bonnet area for repair and replacement. The following U.S. patents disclose valves with removable internals: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,507 and 3,726,306. However, the structures illustrated and the means of securing the guides and valve seats in these patents are different in that in the present invention no bolting of the guides is required and the guides and valve are retained in position simply by securing the bonnet to the body and are released for removal by removing the bonnet.